


Fragile

by peanut12



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Arthur Morgan, F/M, Light Dom/sub, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanut12/pseuds/peanut12
Summary: Sadie doesn't want to be seen as one of the girls. She can handle herself. But does Arthur treat her that way?Chapter 5 spoilers!





	Fragile

“The hell is wrong with you?” Arthur growled, finally putting his gun back in it’s holster, hopefully for good for the day. “I only left you an hour ago! You can’t stay outta trouble for one goddamn hour? You got that poor bastard killed for his troubles! I kinda liked him!” As he talked, he gestured wildly back at the hot air balloon with a corpse still in the basket.

“They got Colm,” Sadie shot back at him. “The government. They gold Colm O’Driscoll. They’re gonna hang him in Saint Denis.”

“Hang him? Okay.”

“He’s already been tried twice for murder and found guilty.”

“Sure, no doubt he’ll escape again.”

“No he won’t,” Sadie promised. “‘Cause we’re gonna make sure of it.”

“I-” Arthur stopped himself before continuing to yell at the woman. He brought his voice down lower. “We have our own problems with the law in case you ain’t noticed.”

“Dutch’ll wanna see him swing,” Sadie postured. She wasn’t wrong.

“Sure, Dutch, he wouldn’t even help us with Marston!” Arthur found his voice raising again. “And our situation is really messed up right now. You know how things is.”

“Bastard’s gonna swing. I’m gonna make sure of it.

“Closely followed by Marston!” Arthur roared. He hadn’t meant to get this angry with Mrs. Adler, he knew that O’Driscoll had taken everything from her, but everything that the gang had touched recently had turned into a goddamn mess. The last thing they needed was to get involved with the law again.

“You saw him?” Sadie demanded. It was only then that Arthur realized he had never mentioned to her that he had found what they were looking for.

“Yes,” he quieted his voice some. “In the fields.”

“Okay, then we go rescue him.”

“From a state penitentiary?”

“No,” Said looked at him like he was an absolute idiot. “But from the fields, yes. That we can manage.”

“It’s well guarded.”

“Guarded, sure, but not behind bars.”

“No, he’s not behind bars.” Arthur nodded, knowing that he had to get John back to his wife and son.

“So, that’s how we’ll do it,” Sadie decided. “Bust him from his work detail.”

“I guess.”

“It’s best just the two of us go.”

Arthur laughed wryly. “The two of us is all there is anyhow.”

“Good. Because two is all we’ll need. I’ll get us a boat, a little one, and we’ll sneak in and get him outta there.” Sadie glanced up at the setting sun. “Meet me at

Copperhead Landing. We’ll camp there for the night and go tomorrow.” She whistled for her horse and was off, as determined as ever. Arthur watched her go, shaking his head slightly, both admiring and abhorring her determination at the same time. He whistled for his own horse, mounting up and headed for Copperhead Landing as he was instructed. He took a slower pace than Sadie did when she left, knowing that she was going to somehow get them a boat on her way there anyway.

Arthur took his time getting to Copperhead Landing, even stopping once or twice or write and sketch in his journal about the things he was seeing. By the time he was on the road into the place, he heard hooves coming up behind him and looked back to find Sadie galloping up to join him.

“Took your sweet time, didn’t you old man?” she joked

“And what if I did, Mrs. Adler?”

Sadie grinned back at him for just a moment before turning her head to scan through the trees around them. She pointed to an area just to the right and turned her horse that direction. “Let’s make camp right over there,” she directed.

“Whatever you say, boss,” Arthur said sarcastically.

“I heard that,” she shot back with a slight smile as she turned to look at him.

They got to a small clearing and both dismounted, getting to work setting up a makeshift camp without talking. Arthur noticed how much quicker the work went now that there was two of them working on it instead of just himself like it usually was. As much as he had taken his temper out on Sadie earlier, he really did like riding with her. He couldn’t help feeling like maybe he shouldn’t have yelled at her before.

They were sitting close to a campfire with the tent pitched behind them in record time. As they ate their dinner, they passed a half-full bottle of whiskey between the two of them, taking sips between bites of rabbit. Arthur took a sip just a bit too long and winced slightly at the burning feeling as it went down his throat. He handed the bottle off to Sadie, picking up his eyes too look at her.

“Mrs. Adler I-”

She cut him off. “Sadie, Arthur. Call me Sadie.”

“Sadie,” he sighed, “I think I owe you an apology.” He reached a hand up to his head, adjusting his hat to avoid some of the awkwardness he felt. “I was pretty hard on you earlier, I didn’t mean to yell or none of that.”

Sadie waved him off. “I had it coming, Arthur. Didn’t take none of it personally.”

“Okay. Good.” He pulled his hat down a little lower in front of his eyes, and the two of them sat in silence for a few more moments. “It’s just that I know what them O’Driscoll’s took from you,” Arthur started up again. Sadie put up a hand to stop him.

“Arthur, I said it’s fine. Let’s just leave it, okay?”

“I’m just saying, I know why you wanna see the bastard hang”

Sadie put the liquor bottle on the ground with some force. “Arthur, I asked you to just leave it.” Her voice was starting to get an edge to it.

“All’s I’m trying to do it apologize,” Arthur shot back, his voice adopting the same edge as hers.

“I don’t need any goddamn apology,” Sadie’s voice rose close to a yell.

“Well then why don’t you just accept it and we can move on?”

“Because I’m not one of the ladies back at camp Arthur! I don’t need no one to apologize for raising their voice at me because I can handle myself and actually, I kinda liked it!” Sadie realized what she had said was a mistake as soon as it came out of her mouth. Arthur just looked at her for a moment, not quite sure what to say.

“You...liked when I yelled at you?” he asked more quietly, sounding genuinely confused.

“As dumb as it sounds, yes,” Said sighed. “When you got on me like that I knew you didn’t see me as fragile. Like just another woman” Arthur nodded in understanding, awkwardly adjusting his hat again. Sadie picked up the whiskey bottle again and took a long pull. She handed it to Arthur who took the last sip before killing the bottle.

He looked back to the fire when suddenly, Sadie crashed her lips into his. They stayed that way for a few moments, Arthur too surprised to move, before Sadie pulled back and looked away from Arthur.

“I’m sorry,” she muttered. “That was stupid of me.”

“Naw,” Arthur reassured her weakly, taking his hat off so he could run his fingers through his hair. He glanced up at Sadie again, who was clearly avoiding looking anywhere near him. This time, he was the one to lean forward and press his lips to hers. She gasped quietly as their lips moved together, his tongue encouraging her lips to part under his. She obliged, noticing that he tasted of tobacco.

Their lips separated, but Arthur and Sadie kept their faces close, both somewhat breathless. “Arthur,” Sadie whispered, her eyes darkening. “I ain’t fragile. I ain’t just another woman, don’t treat me like one.”

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows at her. “What’re you saying, Sadie?”

“I want you to take what you want from me. I want you. Rough.”

Arthur reached to put his hands on Sadie’s hips. “You want it rough, what?” His voice was barely more than a low growl.

Sadie swallowed. “I want it rough...sir.”

As soon as she finished the word, Arthur’s hands gripped her hips more firmly and he pulled her over to straddle his legs. He pulled her down onto his lap and laced one of his hands in her hair, pulling her face towards him to kiss her. His lips moved more urgently now, taking what he wanted. She could feel him straining through his pants underneath her. She moaned into his kiss at the sensation.

Sadie reached her hands up to start sliding Arthur’s jacket down his arms. He broke the kiss sharply and she froze. “Did I say you could do that?” he barked. Sadie shook her head. “Damn right. Now unbutton your shirt.” Sadie did as she was told, fumbling with the buttons in her excitement. Arthur watched as more of her skin was exposed to him. He kept one of his hands tightly on her hip while the other trailed lightly over her breasts, giving her goosebumps. She slid the shirt off of her shoulders and watched Arthur lick his lips hungrily. “And now the brassiere,” he ordered.

Sadie hesitated for just a moment. Arthur took the hand off of her chest and wrapped it tightly in her hair once again, pulling her ear towards his lips. “I said I want it off, and I want it off now,” he whispered, nipping her earlobe before letting go just slightly so he could watch. Sadie did as she was told, exposing her breasts to the cool night air. She heard a growl from the back of Arthur’s throat as he leaned forward to take one of her nipples into his mouth. Sadie couldn’t help but tip her head back and moan. She felt Arthur smile just slightly against her in response.

Arthur leaned back again, replacing his lips with one of his hands on her breast instead. “Now, would you like to take off my jacket?” he asked her. Sadie only nodded in response. “Yes what?” he demanded.

“Yes sir,” she whimpered back. Arthur grunted at the use of the title. Sadie reached forward and slid his jacket down his arms. He let go of her to take the jacket completely off, moving his hands to her back as soon as he could. “The shirt too,” he ordered.

“Yes sir,” Sadie responded without prompting this time. She could feel the bulge in his pants even more now than she could before. She unbuttoned his shirt as quickly as she could with shaking fingers, wanting to touch his skin as he had been with hers. She ripped the shirt down his arms, making Arthur chuckle darkly. “Eager, are we?” he said, before pulling her back in for another urgent kiss.

Suddenly, Sadie felt herself being lifted off the ground. She pulled back from Arthur’s kiss to see that he had stood up with her in his arms and was moving them back towards the tent. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he moved, diving back in for another kiss. Deftly, he maneuvered them into the tent and sat her down on one of the bedrolls. He separated his lips from hers and pushed her backwards, making her lie back while he was still up on his knees. He looked Sadie up and down, admiring her exposed skin, and palming himself through his pants, making her whimper. He gave her a little smirk, hearing her noises.

Arthur set to work unbuttoning her pants, his fingers moving desperately. He wanted her just as bad as Sadie wanted him. He pulled her pants down off of her legs and tossed them aside. Arthur leaned forward and put one hand next to Sadie’s head, hovering his body over hers. He raised the other hand to her cheek, gently rubbing his thumb over her cheekbone. He slowly lowered his hand, brushing his fingers over her neck, then her breast, down to her stomach, her waist, then her hip, and finally, finally, Sadie thought, hovering between her legs. She could feel the heat coming off of his fingers, but he wasn’t touching her yet.

“Please sir,” she begged. “I want you to touch me. Please.” Arthur did as she asked, moving her fingers right where she wanted them. She moaned louder than she intended to under his touch. He put his middle finger inside her, letting his thumb run soft circles around her clit. She threw her head back, moaning as he got her close to coming faster than she had hoped. She reached down and grab his wrist, moving his hand away from her. Arthur, you’re going to make me-” she didn’t have time to finish her sentence before he crashed his lips into hers for another rough kiss. He pulled back to soon for Sadie’s liking and she gave a small noise, making him smirk again. That look drove her crazy. He stood up and looked down at her.

“Take my pants off,” he growled. Sadie scrambled to her knees and started working the buttons, making sure to brush the bulge in his pants with her fingers on “accident” as she did. She loved the way his hips bucked into her fingers under her touch. Finally, she slid his pants down his legs, and he tossed the last of his clothes aside carelessly.

Before he could order her to, Sadie leaned forward, taking his length in her hand. She looked up at him as she took him into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip. He groaned and tossed his head back. “Shit, Sadie,” he breathed. He reached a hand into her hair and held tightly, guiding her head as he thrust into her mouth. She was grateful that he was careful with her, still in control but making sure that she was comfortable.

Arthur groaned again as he pulled himself out of her mouth, grabbing her wrists gently as she tried to stroke him instead. He closed his eyes hard and breathed steadily in and out for a moment, making Sadie wait. Finally, his eyes flew back open and met hers. “Lie down,” he said roughly, and Sadie obeyed.

He leaned his body over hers, supporting his weight on his elbows. She felt him reach down and line himself up with her, making eye contact again as if to ask for permission. She gave one short nod, and that was all it took. Arthur pushed himself into said with a loud moan that she matched. He began a slow pace, pushing himself as far as he could go with each thrust before pulling back out again.

“Arthur,” Sadie moaned his name as her stomach brushed against her clit. He smirked at her and shifted just slightly so he could do the same with each thrust. Her moans grew louder as Sadie felt the waves starting to rush through her.

“I’m going to-” she couldn’t finish before she came, hard and loud, clenching down around Arthur and raking her fingers down his arms. His thrusts became less rhythmic as he started to come as well. Her pulsing around him had driven him over the edge. Arthur stayed inside her, offering shallow thrusts, until she felt him grow soft again. He rolled over onto his back next to her, both of them panting and sweating.

He looked over at her, trying to catch his breath. “You ain’t just one of the girls and I ain’t never going to treat you like one,” he promised. Sadie nodded. “Thank you, Arthur.”


End file.
